To determine if autologous peripheral T lymphocytes reactive to myelin proteins when injected back into the patient will stop the progression of hte disease. This is a Phase II randomized double-blind study of 80 patients (40x2). The primary outcome is MRI and secondary outcome mearurements are clinical and immunologivcal. This is a three-year study with two years of vaccination and one year follow-up.